Hacked!
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Exactly what does happen when our favorite sites crash. Who could be behind these problems?
1. Chapter 1

Random idea I got during one of the most annoying things to happen on many websites, especially this one. And yes, I have read a lot on the forums. Anyway, this is just for fun and I apologize if some of the characters don't exactly act the same way from the original.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or any video games mentioned. I own Alden and Jojo, the other OC'S have their respective owners.**

Paolo was at his office, reviewing his favorite stories. "This is a very funny one. Hmm... This user's accepting new OC's huh? Maybe I can get Jojo added. Alden has been doing a good job but no one really seems to know Jojo," thought Paolo. He thought about it a bit, deciding whether to let his new character be included in someone else's story or not. Finally, he made his decision. "Alright, I'll let this writer use him", he thought.

Paolo finished writing the bio for Jojo Potchi in the review section. "And...done! Now I just have to send it." He clicked the "Send review as..." button and the site showed a black box reading : "The author appreciates your comment." "Good.", Paolo thought as he smiled & clicked another tab to continue reading the story.

An hour passed and Paolo went back to the story to see if his review had been added and also to check if any others were submitting their ideas too. But when he clicked the review counter, it showed no reviews. "Huh? Das Veird. I thought it went through," thought Paolo. After a few moments, he tried to focus on the task at hand. "Okay, let's try this again," he said as he re-typed his entry, only for a pop-up to appear, saying that only one review can be submitted per chapter.

"Great! How am I supposed to get Jojo in now?" he said exasperatedly. After thinking of other ways to get his character entry sent, he decided to just PM the writer. A minute later, the writer PM-ed him back, saying thanks for the info and he'll try to use Jojo. "Thank you," Paolo responded before he went back to his account page.

"Hmm... I wonder what went wrong with that? My reviews usually make it through alright. Better check for any problems on the site." Paolo checked on the settings for his account and everything seemed just fine. It wasn't until he reached the bottom of the page that he realized something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"What the- What is that?" Paolo saw a strange looking blob on the screen. It seemed to be wearing some type of skull or mask that had three holes on it, kinda like a white coconut. Curious, he moved the cursor close to it, only for the blob to react and spawn what looked like skeleton hands and pushed the cursor away. Thinking this was one of the weirdest bugs he's ever scene, he clicked the 'Refresh' button for the page.

After the page reloaded, everything looked back to normal. Paolo was about to log out when his screen flashed red. "PAOLOOO!" a voice from the screen said. Paolo looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. "Come closer...Please?" Feeling very weirded out now, Paolo did as the voice said. "THERE!" the screen yelled as a bloody photo of Sadako popped up and screamed at him.

"AAAHHH! What the hell!" Paolo yelled, falling off his seat. Regaining his composure, he sat back down in time for something else to pop up on screen.

A troll face with green hair and a fedora appeared with "HA!HA!HA!" underneath it. Paolo got shocked by this, even more than when was scared just moments before. Upon realizing the familiar face, he grew very worried. "Oh no! The racers are in trouble!"

He ran out of his office and into another room in his building. "Gavin! GAVIN!"

"What is it?" Gavin replied.

"I need to fix something in Sugar Rush. Can you keep an eye on the place while I'm gone?" He grabbed a small box from his desk and put it in his pocket.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." And with that, Paolo took out his own portal key and made a portal to Sugar Rush. " By the way, can I count on you in case I need something in there?" Gavin nodded. "Good," Paolo said as he stepped through the portal.

 **In Sugar Rush...**

Alden and Jojo were on the front porch of Alden's house, writing down some ideas for the next episode of their show. "Ya know Jojo, I don't think it's a good idea to keep using the Frostbites," Alden said as he gnawed on a Pepero stick.

"You were thinking the same thing too?" Alden nods. "Yeah, I kinda got bored using the same enemies too. Don't get me wrong, they're still very good at what they do, and we do have access to more evil clones when we need it, but the way they act is just a bit...stale... I guess?" Jojo said as he chewed on a long roll of red Froot-by-the-Foot.

"Uh, Jojo, I don't think you should be eating that particular roll," Alden said, noticing where the roll was leading.

"Huh? Why's that?" Jojo said before turning to the readers. "You probably thought I was going to say 'What Do You Mean ' again, didn't you?"

"That's alright. You can still say the song title. Just don't use the lyrics too much," Alden said. "Anyway, you should check which roll you're eating."

Jojo followed the Fruit by the foot roll to see that it was actually a strand from his pants. He had eaten so much of it that it only left him with the lower half of the left pant leg, the right side had already been eaten. "What?!" Jojo panicked. "D-Don't look Alden," Jojo told his brother. Alden followed his big brother's advice and just took a short walk to the nearby Chocolate Lake. As he did, Jojo generated a large sticky ball and began stretching it out until it was big enough to be used like a kilt.

As he finished, a portal opened up near the lake and Paolo came out. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Alden heard this and looked around. As he went back to the house, he saw Paolo standing by the portal. " _Kuya!_ " he said excitedly as he ran to hug his brother.

"Hey Alden. Good to see you again," Paolo said as he hugged his OC brother back. "By the way, you're the hero here. You should probably stop hugging me every time I come back. I wouldn't want you to end up a glomp," Paolo said before laughing.

Alden felt embarrassed at this and let his 'Brother' go. "Yeah, sorry about that," he said as he scratched his head.

"That's alright Alden. Maybe we could just do fist bump, you know." Alden smiled. "Good. And maybe next time, just try to glomp Nougey," he teased.

" _Kuya_! We're not that close yet," the almond boy pouted. Paolo just chuckled.

"Sorry, just thought it'd be funny." The OC's pout slowly turned to a small smile. "There ya go. All better?" Alden nodded. "Good. Because I need your help."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you later. First, we gotta get some back up. Where's your brother?"

"He's back at the house."

"Come on, we need his help too." The two rushed to Alden's house, which was only a few meters away.

"Oh, hey _Kuya._ When did you get here?" Jojo said as he stood on the porch.

"Just now actually. We need your he- Why are you wearing that?" Paolo asked as he noticed the Airheads boy wearing a stretched out Froot Roll-Up around his waist.

"He accidentally ate his pants by mistake," explained Alden.

"Okay... Anyway, we need your help. We also need Barry and Lanie." Paolo turned to face Jojo. "You'd better get dressed. We'll call them. They should be here in a few minutes." Jojo nodded and went inside. "And be careful! Froot Roll-Ups tend to get stic-"

"YOOOUUUCCCHHH!" they heard Jojo yell from inside. "-ky. At least he was wearing underwear, right?"

Alden shook his head. "No. He said he forgot to do his laundry." They both cringed at the thought. "Ouch."

After the moment passed, Alden used his phone to call Barry and Lanie over, asking them for help. The two agreed and came over as fast as they could.

A few minutes later, Barry arrived in his Bubble Blaster. Soon after, Lanie arrived as well.

Lanie wasn't exactly a Sugar Rush racer. She was added to the game after someone unlocked a new area in Frootopia called Pixie Stix Hollow. So far, only two characters lived here. One was Lanie, who wore a blue and green dress resembling that of a water nymph from many fairytales, and the other was her sister, Felicity, who wore a dress similar to Snow White but in different hints of green, but doesn't have the sleeves and the skirt is a bit shorter, making her outfit more fitting of a fairy. Both sisters had fair skin and blonde hair, with Lanie having a darker shade of blonde than Felicity.

A strange fact about the two is that they both have powers. Felicity has the power to bond and communicate with animals and a few plant based powers. Lanie, however, has the powers like that of a siren. She can swim quickly underwater, produce water from anywhere and control it. She is also able to freeze it into ice. Her final power is the ability to use a scream reminiscent of a banshee's, able to produce a very powerful shockwave. Although the downside is this wipes her out completely, therefore, this is only used as a last resort. The last lesser known fact about her is she is aware of the Fourth wall, but only to a certain degree.

"Hey guys!" said Lanie.

"Hi. Thanks for coming," said Paolo.

"No problem. But can you tell us why you needed us here?" asked Barry.

"Wait a second. Jojo should be out after this sentence," said Paolo.

Just as he said that, Jojo came out of the house, flinching every time he took a step and looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"What happened to you?" asked Barry.

"You don't want to know," replied Jojo. He turned to face Paolo. "So, what do you need us for again?"

Paolo inhaled to calm himself before he spoke. "Someone's messing with this site. I tried to write a review and a troll face with green hair and a fedora came up."

"Wait, did you say 'troll with green hair'?" Barry asked before gasping. Paolo nodded. "Oh crepe! That guy is gonna break the game!"

Alden, Lanie and Jojo became confused at this. "I don't get it. Who are you guys talking about?" asked Lanie.

"We're talking about Hazama, one of the most powerful enemies in the BlazBlue franchise." Paolo gave them a quick explanation of Hazama's powers.

"So this Hazama guy is an enemy from an M-rated game? And he likes to kill and troll others just for fun?" said Alden.

"Yes. But to beat him, you have to find a way to block him out. He literally feeds on his opponent's fear and hatred. The angrier he makes us, the stronger he gets," asked Paolo.

"If that's true, how are we supposed to stop him?" asked Jojo.

"I have an idea. But we need to go to Blazblue," said Barry. The others agreed and got into their karts, or at least tried to.

"Can you drive, Jojo?" asked Alden.

"N-No. It hurts too much. It may take some time before the pain goes away," responded Jojo.

Paolo helped his second OC out. "Alden, you and Jojo share the Cloud-9. You'll have to drive him to Blazblue. I'll drive the Chevrol-8." Alden nodded and helped Jojo into the Cloud-9 while Paolo got in the Chewvrol-8. "Alright everyone, let's go," Paolo said as everyone rushed to the exit, except for Lanie, who used her water powers to create a wave that carried her around as fast as the karts.

* * *

 **Please comment and review afterwards.**

 **OC's and owners/writers:**

 **Alden Monde and Jojo Potchi- Owned by I'm Reader-anon**

 **Barry Bubblestein- Owned by Barry Bubblestein**

 **Felicity and Lanie- Owned by Jubileena**

 **Please review each chapter. Follow if you'd like more. Hopefully, I can put out as many stories as many as the best writers on the site.**

 **Also, my main category is (obviously) WRECK IT RALPH. If you have any ideas or suggestions, be it other categories or story ideas (can be crossover with other series or not), please feel free to write them in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Game Central Station...**

The group made their way out of the game and climbed out of their vehicles. "Which way is the BlazBlue game?" Jojo asked, feeling better now.

Paolo and Barry looked around until they saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a white and blue dress with a red tie with blue detached sleeves and blue boots. She also wore a blue beret and carried two large pistols linked together. "There!" he said, running toward the girl. The others followed him.

"Hey! Noel!" Paolo yelled, getting the girl's attention.

"Uh, yes?" said Noel.

"Yes, hi. Noel, I was wondering if you know where Ragna is?" asked Paolo hurriedly.

"Um, I think he's still back in our game. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Hazama has escaped and is messing around the Internet. We need to stop him before anything else gets worse."

"That's terrible. Come with me, I'll take you to Ragna," said Noel as she took off for her game with the group right behind her.

 **In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift...**

The group entered the game and arrived at The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, the main starting point of the game. "Woah! Cool!" the racers said in amazement.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool, right? Come on! We have to find Ragna," said Noel.

As she and the group turned the corner, they crashed into a girl wearing a cat hoodie with long, paw shaped hands, a tail, and high, cat-like boots. "Ow! Watch where you're going. Meow.", the girl in the hoodie said as she stood up. When she did, however, what the group saw surprised them. The girl had no visible face in her hood other than a pair of glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Ouch! I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was- Taokaka?" said Noel.

"Wow! Lacking Lady! You're back. Meow. Good guy and Tao were looking for ya. Meow.", said Taokaka.

"Wait, Good guy? You mean Ragna? He's here?", asked Noel.

As she said that, a young man with white spikey hair came out of the corner. He had one red eye and one green eye and wore a long red jacket with a black vest underneath it. He also wore black hakama pants and red boots with steel toes and had black gloves on his hands with a red orb on the back of it. On his back was what appeared to be a very large sword. "Hey Tao, where are you? I don't want to play one of your games right now! We have to find-"

"Hi Ragna.", said Noel.

"Noel.", Ragna said, smiling at seeing the girl, but frowned when he saw who she was with. "Uh, who are these guys?"

"They're from Sugar Rush. They told me they need your help," answered Noel.

Ragna scoffed. "You mean that candy racing game? Sorry kids but I don't have time for this. Go find someone else," Ragna said, starting to walk away.

"Please, you have to help us! It isn't just our game in danger, it's all the games around the world, including yours!" pleaded Lanie.

"I don't give a crap," said Ragna.

Paolo was getting frustrated now. He decided to pull out his trump card...

 _"No, not that Trump,"_ said Barry.

"Ragna, the one we're after is... Hazama." Ragna immediately stopped in his tracks. "Terumi?" he thought as he clenched his fist. "So if you don't want to help us take him down, then fine. You're probably just as scared of him as you were when he cut off your arm and took your family." Paolo then started walking back to the game's entrance. "Come on guys, he's not gonna help us."

Ragna gritted his teeth at the thought of his archenemy messing with other people's lives again. The thought of Hazama interfering, and possibly, killing multiple games and worlds other than his blood boil. "Wait!" The racers, and Paolo, looked at him. "What?" asked Paolo.

"Fine, I'll join you," sighed Ragna.

Noel and Taokaka cheered at this. "Yay! Tao knew Good guy was good."

"Yeah! Thank you Ragna," Noel said, smiling as she hugged the game's hero.

"Don't get too ahead of yourselves. I'm only in it to kill that bastard," Ragna said firmly.

"Yay! Go get Snake guy, Good guy," Tao said excitedly as she did random karate moves. "Give him a kick, and a punch, cut him up with your sword, give him some of this, and that...(grumble~)" As Tao was doing this, her stomach grumbled. "Aw, Tao is hungry!" she whined as she collapsed on the floor. She suddenly sniffed something delicious smelling in the air. Following the scent, she looked at the racers. "Wait, you guys said you're from a candy game, right?" Barry nodded. "Good..." Taokaka bared her teeth and started drooling. "Come here. Tao wants to play with you!"

The racers backed up and Noel grew concerned. "Tao, what are you doing?"

"I just wanna play with them. Meow. They're so cute!" Tao said as she got closer to the racers with her paws raised and claws out. She managed to back the racers into a corner, leaving them no room to escape. "Tao's got you! MEOWRRR!" The cat girl lunged at the racers, who were barely able to escape being bitten. "AAAHHH!" Tao got up and lunged again, only for her to hit a wall.

"Noel! Ragna! Stop her!" Paolo said worriedly.

"I-I can't. I don't want to hurt my friends," said Noel, "What about you Ragna?"

"Hmph... Not my problem," retorted Ragna.

"HELP!" the racers yelled.

"Noel, can't you do something?" Paolo asked.

"I really don't want to hurt Tao..." the heroine answered, "But I do know what her weakness is."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, what is it?"

"Okay, she loves food and catnip."

Paolo was surprised by this. "Really? Catnip? That's all?" Noel nodded. "Why didn't I think of that." He turned to face the racers. "Do any of you have any catnip?"

"What kind of question is that? Why would any of us have any-" Jojo said before being interrupted by Lanie.

"I have some," said Lanie.

"What? How?" asked Alden.

"Felicity and I take care of animals, remember? She always makes me carry some."

"Alright fine. Just toss it already," said Alden. Lanie tossed a small ball of catnip towards Taokaka just as she got up.

"Here's Tao!" She said menacingly. That was until she noticed the catnip. "OOOHHH, Catnip! Meow!" Distracted, she started playing with the ball like a little kitten.

"That won't hold her for long. We have to get Hazama. We've wasted too much time already," said Jojo.

"Alright, let's go," said Ragna.

"Hold on. Hey Jojo, Barry, can you help me out a bit here?" said Alden.

"Why?" asked Barry. Alden produced a tray from his hat.

"Just spawn some candy here. I don't like hearing anyone being hungry."

"That's pretty sappy. You know that, right?"

"I know," Alden admitted as he pulled out multiple boxes of chocolates from his hat. "It's my flaw."

"Fine." Barry and Jojo generated numerous other treats and gave them to the hungry cat girl. "Here Tao."

Tao got up and saw how much treats lay before her. "Thank you! MEOW!" she said happily as she dug into the food.

"You'd better run. She can finish twenty bowls of ramen before you can even finish one," commented Ragna.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Jojo said, pointing to Tao, whose mouth was stuck shut due to a roll of Froot Roll-Ups she just ate. "That'll melt away soon."

"Okay, thanks!" said Noel as she took a piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"You're welcome," said the racers. They waved the BlazBlue girls goodbye as Ragna accompanied them through the cord. "BYE!" "BYE!" Noel waved back. "And be careful!" Ragna just smirked.

 **In Game Central Station...**

The group exited the BlazBlue cord and entered the station. "Alright, tell me which game Terumi is in," said Ragna.

"Hold your horses Bloodedge. He's not in the arcade. He's in the Internet," said Paolo.

Ragna huffed. "Whatever. How do we get there?"

Paolo pointed to the cord at the end of the station. "Through there. The power cord connects the arcade not just to the electrical grid, but also the Internet. Many characters come through there to visit the games, FYI."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ragna ran for the cord but was stopped by a barrier before he could enter. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled angrily as he pounded on the barrier.

"You need a code for your destination or else you'll get lost among the millions of terminals and servers around the world," Paolo explained as he calmly walked to Ragna's side. "Like this." He typed in a code on a panel next to the entrance. A bullet train sped into the station. "All aboard."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as everyone was inside, Paolo typed in a web address on the train's terminal. "FanFiction "

"Thank you for selecting this site. We will be leaving in five seconds. Please buckle up for safety. Thank you," a friendly female voice said on the trains speakers.

Everyone got in their seats and buckled up. One second later, the train jolted forward at full speed, twisting and turning through numerous cords and pathways, and forcing the avatars back into their seats. Exactly two minutes pass before the train slowed down to a stop. "Welcome to FanFiction. Unleash your Imagination," the voice said. "Please make sure that no belongings have been left unattended. Thank you and have a nice day."

The characters stumbled out of the train, looking and feeling nauseous. "Let's go again!" Jojo said before throwing up, unfortunately, on Lanie's dress. "EW!"

"Oops, sorry!" Jojo panicked. Lanie scowled at him and formed a water ball and used it to wash away the vomit from her dress. "It's fine," she said grumpily.

"Guys! Let's hurry. Who knows what Hazama can do in there," Paolo said as he pointed to a large building with a giant FF logo with white lettering in an indigo box above of the entrance.

The group went into the entrance and into the lobby but found nobody inside. "Das veird. Even for a site in cyber-space, there should be people like Surge in here to at least keep watch," commented Paolo.

"Just keep your guards up. Who knows what traps Terumi has set up in here," warned Ragna. The group walked through the corridors of the building, although it looked like a regular office building.

As they went through the building, a security camera saw them and sent an alarm. The signal was sent to a monitor in a room full of computer screens. A man in a chair noticed the alarm and clicked the screen to see the feed. "Ah, Raggy-boy. Nice of you to come." He noticed the racers with him. "Oh, and you've brought friends. Well then, this is gonna be fun." He took a hard boiled egg from a plate on his desk and swallowed it whole. He pressed an intercom button on his desk.

With the group, they were on the ground floor of the building. So far, no one has tried to block their path. That changed when they heard the voice through the intercom. "Hello Raggy-boy. Long time no see. How's your arm?"

"Terumi! What are you doing here?" Ragna said angrily.

"Why Rags, is that any way to talk to me?" Hazama said sarcastically.

"Enough of this! Tell me where you are so I can beat that tar you call a body."

"Tsk, tsk... No need to be rude. After all, there are kids here," the villain said, mocking Ragna. "But if you must know, I'm at the top floor. I'll be waiting."

The group continued on their way when suddenly, the speaker came back on. "Oh by the way, you're gonna have to get through these guys. Ciao!" The doors that lined the halls opened up to reveal multiple NOL soldiers, modified with masks that looked like they had the Troll face shifting in some black fluid, standing with weapons ready to attack. "Halt! Shinigami!"

"These guys again. I'll take care of them," Ragna grumbled. He got his sword, the Blood-Scythe, ready and charged and the soldiers, not even stopping until he reached the elevator at the end of the hall. He effortlessly slashed at the soldiers, hearing many of them cry out in pain before they fell to the ground.

After a while, he made it to the elevator. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Well, you'll have to wait. In case you didn't notice, we still have to get through all this," Paolo said as he gestured to the fallen NOL soldiers.

Alden smiled cockily. "Don't worry. I got this." He put his fists together again and said, "SHAMONE!" before turning to his Runner form. "Grab onto me." The others all grabbed onto his arms, and with a flash, appeared on the other side of the hall with Ragna before turning back to his normal attire.

"Nice power there, kid," commented Ragna. "Thanks." Alden smiled back.

The elevator opened and they all stepped inside. But as they did, Lanie glanced back at the fallen soldiers and noticed the black fluid in their masks moving around. The fluid leaked out of the masks and started gathering in the middle of the floor and formed into a humanoid shaped blob. The middle of it had the troll face except the eyes looked like they were punched out.

"W-What's that!" Lanie said in fear.

"Is that Venom?" Barry asked as the blob began walking towards them, sucking in a few of the dead soldiers into its body.

Ragna looked closer at the creature and quickly remembered who it was. "No! That's Arakune!"

Arakune walked faster and absorbed more of the dead soldiers. He then spawned a skeleton arm before using it, along with its blob body, to reach for Ragna's hand. "The Azure! Give it to me!" he demanded, although the voice sounded strained, as if it was drowning.

"Never, you freak!" Ragna yelled back. Arakune launched several tendrils at them but Ragna used the Blood-Scythe to block it. "Close this thing, now!" he ordered. The kids pressed the close button on the side of the elevator. "Hurry up, damn it!" The door closed just as a small piece of the blob made it inside and was cut off by the closing doors.

"Ew! Get it! Get it!" Lanie said as the blob piece began slithering around the floor, as if looking for something to hold on to. The racers backed themselves up against the walls, hoping the blob wouldn't do anything to them. However, the blob saw Lanie and tried to latch onto her, but Ragna just grabbed it and stomped on it. "Thanks Ragna," she said in relief. Alden pressed the button for the top floor and they started moving.

5th Floor...

Ragna did really respond to Lanie. "Tch... I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting you brats," he scoffed.

"Hey, we are not! We are some of the strongest racers in our game!" defended Barry.

"Oh yeah? What can you do? So far, I've only seen this guy do something. Even that 'power' didn't seem much," Ragna said, referring to Alden.

"Well, we-" Barry started saying but was cut off when the elevator suddenly stopped. "What the-" they said before hearing a pounding sound from below them.

(Bang...BANG...BANG!)

Out of nowhere, Arakune punched a hole in the flooring of the elevator and started crawling into the small space. "The AZURE!" he said as he tried to reach for Ragna's arm again with a skeleton claw. Alden and Jojo took out their balisong and hidden blade, respectively, and attempted to cut off Arakune's claw, only for the black mass to summon numerous bugs from within his body and have them attack the racers.

Barry turned to his B.I.T. "B.I.T., do you have anything in there we can use to fight off these bugs?" he asked as he covered his face in an effort to keep the bugs at bay.

"I think I might," B.I.T. said. The Intelligence Terminal generated a wrist-mounted flamethrower from Star Wars. "Here ya go." "Thanks buddy," Barry said as he took the flamethrower and aimed it at Arakune.

The monster screamed in pain, Barry took this opportunity and used the flamethrower to kill off the remaining bugs. He succeeded just in time for Arakune to recover. Barry aimed the weapon at Arakune again but this time, the blob just used another claw and swatted away the gun. "Hehe... Can we talk about this?" Barry asked as he put his hands up. "Azure." was the only reply he got.

Arakune turned towards the hero in red again and grabbed onto his arm in an attempt to get his hands on the most powerful weapon in their game.

"Enough!" Ragna exclaimed as he released some seithr from his hand, momentarily stunning the black mass. Looking around for an escape, the group saw an emergency hatch on the ceiling. "Quick! Up there!" Ragna used his sword to push the hatch open and they all tried to climb out. Alden, Paolo, Jojo, Barry and Ragna managed to climb through. But when it was Lanie's turn to climb, Arakune regained his senses and tried to grab her leg. "Help!"

Worried, the racers, and Ragna, took her hands and tried to pull her to safety but Arakune was too strong. One of Lanie's arms slipped from Jojo's grasp. "Lanie!" He tried to reach for her arm again but failed.

Now, only hanging by one arm, Lanie looked at the creature holding onto her in terror. The blob had somehow managed to spawn teeth now, and looked like it was going to eat her alive. Thinking there was no other way, she decided to use her power. She formed a water ball in her hand and threw it at the beast, but it didn't seem to have much effect. She tried again but this time with a bigger ball. Arakune still seemed unfazed. She tried one last time but instead of a water ball, she used a torrent of water that immediately filled up the elevator compartment.

While the water filled up the space, Arakune was distracted enough that he eventually let go of Lanie's leg, giving the chance to escape as the others pulled her up. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," replied Jojo and Alden.

"Great! Now that we're all here, How are we supposed to get to the top?" asked Ragna.

Alden got an idea. "Why don't we use the cable?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Jojo, "That'll take too long."

"Not if we hang onto the cable. Ragna can cut it with his sword and we can all use it like a grappling line to get to the top."

"But-" Jojo was interrupted when Arakune began crawling through the hatch.

"Azure!" He tried one last time to reach for Ragna's Azure Grimoire, his right arm. Ragna pulled away and used his sword to cut off Arakune's appendage.

"No time for discussions, grab onto Ragna, now!" Lanie yelled. As they saw Arakune trying to summon more insects, Lanie snapped her fingers, and ordered the water to freeze. "Freeze!" The water froze with Arakune still in it. "Quick, that might not hold him long."

Ragna nodded and grabbed on tightly to the cable holding the elevator's weight, while the racers and Paolo grabbed onto his legs. "Don't worry, he has two belts. His pants won't fall off," joked Paolo. The others just rolled their eyes. "Not a good time, _Kuya_ ," said Jojo and Alden.

"Hold on," warned Ragna. The others took his warning and braced themselves. Ragna was about to cut the cable when Arakune broke free of the ice. "AZURE!" Panicked, the hero cut the cable, releasing the elevator from it and sending it plummeting several floors below with Arakune screaming. "Nooo!"

The group held on tightly as they sailed up through several floors, missed nearly getting hit by the counter weight at the tenth floor, and stopping as the line ended just short of the 18th floor. "That's perfect. How are we gonna get up there now?" complained Jojo.

Thinking quickly, Paolo hatched a plan. "Okay, just climb up the top of the line, Jojo. You're the only one who can reach the door. When you get it open, we'll swing one by one over to you while you pull us up."

"Fine," Jojo said before sighing. "Why do I have to do this? I'm not even a main hero," he thought to himself. He climbed up the remaining length of the cable until he reached the mechanism that supported the elevator. He unraveled his Airheads whips and used it to swing over to a pipe above the door. As he did, however, his foot slipped, leaving him hanging with the whips the only things keeping him from falling down the 18 story shaft.

Trying to pull himself up, he remembered a feature added to his shoes. He tapped the heels together and the soles of his shoes began turning orange as liquid Fruit Roll-Ups started coating the bottom. As the liquid candy dried, Jojo put his feet up against the wall, the candy sticking and giving him traction to make easier to climb up.

As he reached the door, he found it difficult to open. He flicked his wrist and used his hidden blade to pry the door open before climbing up and entering the 18th floor. Inside, he thought it was too dark but decided not to worry about it now. He still had to help his friends.

He made two more Airheads whips and lowered down enough to reach his comrades. "Come on!"

One by one, the racers, and Paolo, were swung over by Ragna until they got hold of the whips and used it to aid in their ascent, the candy getting worn out every time someone tried to climb. After a while, it was Paolo's turn. Just as he was about to reach the door, the whip snapped. Luckily, Jojo managed to catch him before pulling him to safety.

Ragna noticed how risky this was and looked around the shaft, trying to find another way. He saw and old, rickety looking ladder next to the door. "Come on, Ragna!" Jojo said as he lowered one final whip. Ragna decided against using the whips and instead, swung himself over to the ladder. But, like Paolo, it gave way and sent Ragna falling. "Aaahhh!"

"Ragna!" the racers screamed. Jojo quickly sent to whips to catch the hero in red. Fortunately, his whips were able to snag onto Ragna's leg. The group worked together to pull Ragna up. "Thank.", Ragna said as he entered the 18th floor with the racers.

"Hey, that's what we're here for...to help." Alden smiled. Ragna smiled back and the group continued down the darkened hall.


End file.
